The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to carpool matching.
Carpooling can be an effective way for commuters to reduce costs by having multiple people commute in one car. The traditional carpool model consists of a driver and passenger that know each other before hand and know that they share a common commuting route. More recently, through social media, two people that have not met before may discover they share a common commute and agree to carpool.